Peter's Back
by HockeyCatGirl
Summary: Wendy is back home after leaving Neverland alone. She misses Peter and wishes he would come see her. Then she finds her "kiss" and everything changes. FYI she has no brothers (only a little sister) and Peter is the same age as her. (sorry i am not very good at summaries)


Wendy sat alone in her room, trying to finish her homework unsuccessfully. Her mind kept wandering back to her time in Neverland. She had spent a wonderful time there with Peter and the lost boys a year back. They had saved an Indian princess, who went by the name Tiger Lily. They had played in the mud and in the trees, in their house tree and in the Lagoon where they had met some not very friendly mermaids. They had even defeated the adult crew of pirates, with a bit of help from a ticking crocodile!

But after all that was done, Wendy had still wanted to return home to her parents and little sister, after all love (even unconditional love) is quite a powerful thing. Peter, upon hearing Wendy's decision, had gone into a fit of rage, not understanding her decision having never had parents or siblings (not including the lost boys). Wendy had to then returned home, alone, and hurt that Peter had not even had the decency to say goodbye.

She had not seen Peter or any sign of him for a long time after that, but every night she would still look out for a dark streak in the sky closely followed by a small sparkling dot. There were no signs for so long that she thought it must have all just been a dream. That is until her birthday night when she went to the window to look out just like every night. When she sat down she heard a crunch. She picked up a small crushed object from under her. She could barely make out what it was from the dim moonlight, but when she did a single solitary tear ran down her cheek and dropped onto the crushed "kiss" in her hand. It had been her kiss (which was really an acorn) from Peter; it had even saved her life. When she had returned home, she had left it so he would remember her. That night she closed her windows for the first time since she had been back.

The next week she was woken in the middle of the night by a light tapping on her window. Assuming it was a poor bird trying to find shelter in the thunderstorm, she walked to the window, still half asleep. The instant the window opened a crack, a big, wet, cold mass fell on top of her. Just barely managing to hold in her scream, Wendy rolled the mass off of her as she took it in. Peter was back!

"Peter…" She called out quietly, "Peter…? Are you ok? What were you doing out there in the thunderstorm? Why haven't you been back to visit me? And why did you give me my kiss back? You had better have a good explanation for all of this… Peter?"

He wasn't responding. His body was stiff and cold. Behind her she heard a faint cough and felt a slight tug on one of her curls. It was Peter's pixie, it was Tinkerbelle! But she didn't look too good either. Scooping the little ball up Wendy quickly grabbed one of her pillows and laid the cold pixie near the heater. Turning back to Peter she began a more thorough examination. His lips were blue, his hands ice cold, his tunic looked burnt on his left shoulder and one of his cloth shoes was missing. Wendy half dragged, half carried the cold boy next to Tink. Grabbing the extra blanket from her bed she wrapped Peter up and huddled next to him to give him some body heat.

She stayed next to him and whispered reassuring words to him all night. By morning, though still unconscious, he was looking a lot better. His lips were back to their regular (kissable) pink color and his body temperature was back to normal. Wendy had even found Peter's other shoe which he was wearing, accompanied by Wendy's dad's old shirt and pants. Tinkerbelle on the other hand, still showed no signs of improvement. Her light was glowing dimmer by the hour, and the radiator's heat seemed to do nothing for her still, cold body.

"Wendy," her mother called for the fifth time, "oh Wendy! You have to come down to get ready for school. It is your last week and you are not going to be late if I can help it. Do you want me to come up there and get you myself?"

"No!" Wendy said a bit too forcefully, "No thanks mom, I will be down in a second." She had been ready for an hour already, as she had been up early to check on Peter and Tinkerbelle, but she didn't want to leave them like that. What if her parents walked in on them? What would Peter do if he woke up in her room alone? What if something was really wrong with them, and…? _Enough_, she told herself. Everything was going to be okay. She would come back from school to discover that none of this had happened, just like how she had dreamed of Neverland, and the lost boys, and Captain Hook. But it had all seemed so real, and the boy and the pixie in her room now certainly seemed real…

She couldn't deal with this anymore. She ran out of her room, fell down the stairs, grabbed her lunch and slammed the door as she raced towards school.


End file.
